Fate Emblem: Awakening
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Dying from an accident, a young man from Earth is given a chance to be resurrected by Alaya but with his soul implanted with a Heroic Spirit. However, Alaya failed to mention that he would have to contend with others just like him in a Grand Holy Grail War. Oh, and to top it all off, he has to fight in another war. Great day to be alive. (Rating Pending)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a new crossover fic between Fate/stay night and Fire Emblem. Deciding on which world this story takes place in was quite difficult but I find that Ylisse would be a more preferable location for this type of tale.**

 **Summary: After dying in a car accident, a young man is given a chance to renew his life by Alaya, who had struck a deal with Naga. However, he is now locked in a great war between two countries and the only form of strength he can rely on is the power of the Heroic Spirit that rests within his soul. Now, he must fight not only rising darkness but other warriors with Heroic Spirits' souls in a Grand Holy Grail War.**

 **Now to put this into simpler terms, seven characters, the main OC included, are able to access the powers, skills, and Noble Phantasms of the Servant that is embedded in their soul. If you wish to petition on which Class you would like to wield along with the Heroic Spirit then please provide the information below once the chapter is completed and PM it. Do NOT leave it in the review box. BE SPECIFIC! Also, I'll add in a special bonus: The first one who petitions their character gets introduced in the next chapter. More OCs can join in as additional enemies or allies so don't hold back.**

 **Now for the disclaimer, I do not own, except for my OCs, Fate/stay night or Fire Emblem. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now then, let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate Emblem: Awakening**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** A Second Chance

* * *

 **(1st POV)**

 _Where am I…?_

 _Why do I feel so cold…?_

…

 _Oh, that's right… I died…_

 _It was supposed to be a regular boring day for me. I'd wake up early in the morning, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and watch the news._

 _There was a discount sale on beef._

 _Might be a great way to start cooking up some good old-fashioned American steak._

 _I remember grabbing my keys, my wallet, and my favorite pendant. A remodeled silver cross based on the Command Seals of the Masters that wield the Saber-class. It had been bought for me on my nineteenth birthday by my mother. I still carried it around with me even after her passing._

 _Anyways, from what I can recall, I was driving… It was raining heavily out on the road so it was hard to see… I couldn't tell where I was going…_

 _Then out of nowhere, something rams into the side of my car right at the driver's seat._

 _All I felt for the next few agonizing seconds was unending pain. Every muscle- No, every atom in my body screamed as if it were burned thousand times over._

 _Finally, all I felt was a solemn emptiness…_

 _Just a deep, dark void…_

…

 _AGH! My head!_

 _What are these images…?_

 _Rows upon rows of peasants were kneeling before me, their heads bowed low in servitude…_

 _A group of knights, whom I don't know yet for some strange reason remembers their loyalty and devotion…_

 _A wizard that had been my friend for years…_

 _A beautiful woman who became my queen despite the unhappy look upon her face…_

 _A bastard child birthed from the womb of a witch who wanted to claim my throne…_

 _An affair between my most trusted knight and my queen…_

… _A civil war between brother knights…_

 _A climactic battle between a king and his 'son'..._

… _A fatal wound..._

 _Ugh! These images! Are these my memories? No, they are someone else's…_

… _But whose?_

…

…

…

 _Hmm?_

 _I can hear something…_

…

 _A voice…_

…

 _Ah, that's right, I'm being given a second chance… But why?_

"To fight." _A soft female voice echoed in the encroaching darkness._

 _Who said that?_

"You do not know me, young one, but I know of you. I know all of my children."

…

 _No, seriously, who the fuck are you?_

 _I don't know why but I feel as if the voice was quite surprised by the profanity._ "Well, if you must know, I am called Alaya, or better known as the World."

 _You are confusing the shit out of me right now…_

"Think of me as a version of God."

 _Oh… Okay._

"Hmm? You aren't shocked?"

 _Not really, I'm pretty smart so I figure that this must be Limbo or some shit._

"Well… you have that part correct." _The voice known as Alaya spoke. She sounded as if what I just said didn't really seem natural. Wouldn't blame her for that train of thought._

 _You said I had to fight… Fight what actually?_

"A war. More specifically, a war between the light and the dark. Are you familiar with the Holy Grail War?"

 _I've heard of the term._

"Well, in order for me to resurrect you, I must implant the soul of a Heroic Spirit within your body. Doing so will give you their combat abilities and personal skills. Though you'll also carry their memories within you as well. It will be quite a terrible headache. Are you prepared?" _Alaya questioned._

 _My answer, in the end, was definitely going to be a yes but then again it already knew that. Don't know why but I felt that the World was smirking as if I had signed some deal with the devil or something like that. Regardless, I didn't care much, I wanted to live again and I didn't care what would happen to me as long as I breathed air once more._

 _Huh… I can hear more voices… But they sound close…_

"I do hope that you try not to die so early in the game." _Alaya jested._

 _Go suck a dick, bitch._

 _And with that, an irritating light filled the entirety of the endless black void. I didn't know if my eyes were closed or not but that light seemed to corrode my vision like a force of nature._

 _At that moment, I felt air hit my lungs…_

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

* * *

He could hear voices. They sounded so much clearer now.

"Chrom…we have to do something." A girl's voice filled the conscious male's ears.

"What do you propose we do?" A man's voice asked.

"I… I dunno…" The girl answered.

Tiredly, he forced open his eyes, hissing ever so slightly when sunlight stung his pupils. Two people were looking down at him but he could detect that they were taking frequent glances at something else.

One of them was a girl, probably around his age (if he remembered his age correctly). She had short blonde hair tied up in two pigtails with grey eyes while wearing a yellow dress with a brown vest around her waist, wearing a frilly apron over her waistline on the dress.

The other was a man, probably in his early twenties, who had midnight blue hair with matching eyes. He wore a black vest, a white shoulder cape over his left arm, shoulder armor, black pants, grey boots that went up to his knees, and a sword in its sheath next to his side.

"I see you're awake now." The man said.

"Hey there…" The girl smiled, relieved to see him. It was almost like she was grateful that he was alive. In reality, so was he.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The man chuckled. "Give me your hand. Your friend already woke up before you."

He had no idea what the strange blue-haired man was talking about but he took the offered limb regardless.

…That's when he noticed that his hand was covered in a steel gauntlet. Now that he thought about it, his body felt considerably heavier yet at the same time, he was entirely comfortable.

Once he stood up to his full height, he heard the sound of metal clinking against the fabric. He looked upon his body, or more likely, the outfit that he wore. His attire consisted of a blue battle long coat with three separate tails for maximum versatility, dark grey trousers, silvery white magical woven armor on his torso, shoulders, waist, legs, feet, and arms. One of his gauntlets was hidden in his right sleeve while the other was placed onto the left sleeve. Attached from his chest plate was a dark grey-white hood.

His preference in the outfit had drawn at a blank but he could admit, it looked pretty stylish. Cool even. However, it all paled in comparison to the tool that rests on his left hip. A beautifully crafted sword sheathed within a magnificent scabbard of blue and gold. It was like staring at something straight from a fairy tale yet at the same time the reality of it all seemed so surreal.

Unsheathing the blade, he could see the reflective surface of the gleaming steel however he noticed something else…

…His face

It was chiseled but youthful, almost boyish but still could be considered handsome. Sun-kissed skin replaced the slightly pale he had been born with. Jade green eyes staring back instead of ocean blue. Shoulder-length blonde hair like that of gold reached the base of his neck, a few bangs hanging directly over his forehead.

His silence seemed to be almost deathly but eventually, he reluctantly sheathed the blade back to his hip and looked at the others with slightly shocked eyes.

He noticed two other people with the man and girl.

One of them was a young woman, who could be in her early twenties or late teens, with long snow-white hair and black eyes. She wore a black coat lined with golden yellow accents, a white shirt, white pants, and brown boots. She was about a few inches shorter than the blue-haired man though but taller than the girl.

The other was a man in his mid-twenties with brown hair and dark eyes. He wore blue and white armor on his person with a horse in similar gear behind him.

It was entirely surprising. The strange clothes, the weird hair colors, the old fashioned weaponry, his current attire, and even his altered facial features.

So, he said the most logical thing since he came back from the dead.

"Where the fuck am I?!" He exclaimed loudly.

This further surprised the four as they had never expected such an outburst from the young man.

"Uh, to be specific, you are in the kingdom of Ylisse." The girl with blonde hair answered, a bit unsure of why her fellow blonde would curse at the moment.

The blonde knight seemed utterly shocked. That damn Alaya woman brought him into some sort of an alternate reality where swords and magic seem to be a dominant way of life.

"Are you… okay?" The girl asked a bit slowly.

"Fine, totally fine." The blonde knight nodded holding his head. The cool metal glove pressed against his forehead. "This has to be a dream." He mumbled.

"Do you feel alright?" The blue-haired man, Chrom if he remembered correctly, asked.

"Yeah, thanks Chrom." The blonde knight replied.

Chrom raised a blue brow. "You know who I am?"

"I heard her say your name when I was waking up." He gestured to the blonde girl.

"Oh, I suppose she did then," Chrom admitted with an embarrassed blush. "What's your name then?"

His name…?

What is his name…?

He should know what it is but every time he tried to remember, it would always go back to that same name from the unknown memories. The name of a king, a knight, and a legend…

"Arthur…" The blonde knight replied.

"I'm Lissa, Chrom's little sister, and their healer," The girl gestured to the stoic knight. "And 'Mr. Prude' over there is Frederick."

The knight nodded at Arthur, who returned the gesture. The blonde glanced at the white-haired woman. "What about you? What's your name?"

The woman blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I…I don't remember."

"Sorry," Arthur apologized.

"Where are you from?" Frederick asked the blonde man.

"Camelot," Arthur answered immediately almost like the name was drilled into his skull. "I suspect you've never heard of that before, right?" Seeing the confused looks from the four individuals in front of him, the knight sighed. "I figured as much…"

"Milord," Frederick spoke. "I think it would be best if we took this man back with us for questioning. It would be foolish to ignore him as a threat. A bandit posing as a foreigner is a common occurrence these days."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the brunette, his hand instinctively going to the sword holstered to his hip but held back to keep from making a scene. He didn't want to get in an unnecessary fight. "I can assure you that I'm just as lost as you are. All I want to do is go home and forget this ever happened."

"You could come with us!" Lissa suggested with a bright smile. The thought did intrigue him; after all the blonde knight could get some food. Being dead left him with a huge appetite for some strange reason.

"To Ylisse, right?" Arthur repeated.

"Sure, I'd like to hear about your homeland as well." Chrom agreed with a friendly grin.

The young knight looked a bit unsure but he had no choice. There was no way he was going to go home unless he played Alaya's little game. "Very well, I'll come along for the ride."

Thus the group began their travels, however not even a few feet and Lissa started to bombard Arthur with questions. "So how long have you been in Ylisse?" She asked.

"Don't know." The blonde knight answered truthfully. After all, a guy can't exactly explain that they've been dead and then resurrected with memories not their own.

"What's the place you're from like?"

"Same as this place, I suppose," Arthur replied. "Though I guess there could be a nosy cleric or two."

"Sounds like I'd be pretty popular there," Lissa giggled which brought a small noticeable smile to the knight's face. "So what's the story with that sword of yours?"

"Huh?" Jade green eyes blinked in confusion as Arthur glanced down at the blade resting in its sheath. "I don't really remember all that much. My memories on this are hazy at best."

The blonde girl seemed to take that into consideration. "Maybe it's a family heirloom or a magic sword forged by the gods."

"I guess that makes sense." The knight acknowledged the opinion.

Lissa smiled at Arthur. "Glad you think so. So do you have any favorite hobbies or something?" She asked.

"I like lions as far as I know." He replied. Suddenly, something caught his nose. "Does anyone else smell smoke?"

Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick looked surprised then noticed a burning town in the distance; their destination: South Town, covered in flames.

"Brigands!" Chrom exclaimed with gritted teeth.

"Brigands?" Arthur repeated. "What are they… bandits?"

"Yeah, it seems they're attacking another innocent village." Lissa grimaced, tightening the hold on her staff.

Something inside of him was angry. The blonde knight furrowed his brow and clenched his teeth.

"You two, stay here," Chrom ordered Arthur and the white-haired amnesiac. "I don't know how you'll be effective in a battle but it's best you remain here." His blue eyes trailed over to Lissa and Frederick. "Let us go! We must defend the villagers!"

"At once, milord!" The brown-haired knight nodded as he and the siblings took off toward the burning town, leaving Arthur and the girl alone.

The resurrected young man glanced at the amnesiac. "Hey you," She looked at him with confused black eyes. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help?"

"I…" She hesitated. "I don't know…"

"Listen, I don't know who you are or what you might be thinking but there are times when action must speak louder than words." Arthur glanced down at his armored hand. "I don't know much about my life or anything like that but I do know that what I'm feeling is the need to protect the innocent." He looked back at the girl. "So are you up to help Chrom and the others, girl?"

"Robin," The white-haired woman glanced up at the knight. "My name is Robin."

"You remembered?" Jade green eyes blinked a few times.

"Only my name for now but hopefully I can remember the rest of my past." Robin nodded, producing a yellow tome and a bronze sword.

Arthur grinned. "Alright then let's get going!"

The two sprinted toward the burning village determined to assist Chrom and to save the innocent people being attacked by the bandits.

* * *

 **South Town**

* * *

It didn't take long for Arthur and Robin to arrive on the scene. The two were met with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick along with seven brigands outfitted for raids or ambushes.

"What are you two doing here!?" Chrom exclaimed. He was shocked and a bit worried that the two would get hurt.

"I'm here to back you up," Arthur stated with one hand on the hilt of his sword. "Don't know how effective I'll be but I won't know unless I try."

Robin looked a bit unsure but seemed determined to help. "I don't know if I'll be able to help but I'll do whatever I can." She held up the tome and sword. "I think I can also help us with these bandits."

Chrom actually smiled in appreciation. "I welcome the help. And thank you." He nodded, brandishing Falchion.

Arthur smirked and unsheathed his own sword, however, the blade was suddenly shrouded in wind magic, concealing it from all. He didn't think much of it but he'll come to terms with the magic sword for now. "Then let's get this party started!" His new body seemed to be filling him with movements, stances, and postures for swordsmanship as well as battle tactics and magic.

Robin read the battlefield scenarios through her mind. "I see it. Chrom, you and Frederick should pair up together. Lissa, you're the healer of the group so stay back to avoid any unnecessary combat. Arthur, you and I will pair up to even the score."

The collective nods from the four were their response. Chrom and Frederick charged at three bandits on the right while Robin and Arthur dealt with the other three on the left. The brigand boss didn't seem to be moving only smirking like a lunatic. Lissa begrudgingly stood in place until she was needed.

"Take a look at this boys! Some blonde pretty boy and a cute girl!" One of the bandits jeered while taking a throwing ax from off his waist then threw it at the knight.

Arthur, on instinct, deflected the projectile weapon with his invisible blade. With a single step, he appeared before the man with a cold gaze in his jade eyes. The sudden burst of speed had surprised the bandit but his hesitation cost him his head thanks to the invisible sword that effortlessly sliced through his neck. Two more bandits (both of them myrmidons) rushed at the blonde knight with chipped bronze swords. Such a foolish charge only led to their swift ends. Arthur stepped aside from the first bandit and sliced across his back, severing the bandit's spine. Before he could deal with the second bandit, a bolt of thunder shocked the myrmidon to death until all was left of him was a charred corpse.

The blonde knight glanced at Robin, who was smiling proudly at herself. Arthur nodded his thanks at the white-haired girl, who responded in kind.

Chrom leaped back to avoid the ax of a bandit. His Falchion had a disadvantage against axes but Frederick came in on his steed with his iron spear, piercing the neck of bandit warrior. A myrmidon came overhead with a Killing Edge to kill the knight but Chrom intervened by leaping into the air and slashing the man's torso open; his blood not even staining the blade of the Hero King, Marth.

A lone enemy mage noticed Lissa all by herself and chanted a fire spell to kill the healer. The girl yelped in fear as the fireball was shot at her.

Arthur noticed this and used his newfound speed to stand in front of Lissa then braced himself as the offensive magic struck him. He expected to feel some form of pain but there was nothing. All it did was give him this experience of hot air from an air conditioner. "Huh, I was expecting a burn or something." He admitted.

"Whoa, do you have like some kind of magical resistance or something?" Lissa asked in awe.

"I guess I do." The blonde knight replied then quickly deflected another fireball thrown at him by the brigand mage. Robin took care of him by using her own thunder tome to shock the bandit to death until he was little more than a charred corpse.

' _Does the magic from this world only come in books?'_ Arthur wondered in his thoughts.

With the bandits slain, the four warriors advanced on the leader of the brigands, who sneered at each of them with disgust.

"It's over! Your men have been slain and you are all alone! Surrender now, and you will live." Chrom demanded.

"Fat chance of that happening, you bastards!" The man yelled, brandishing both an axe and a sword. "If I'm going down, I'll take at least one of your heads with me to the afterlife!" In a blind rage, the bandit leader lunged at Chrom with the axe first to silence the blue-haired man. However, his blow was intercepted by Arthur's invisible blade, the knight glaring at the brigand with his jade green eyes.

"Chrom!" The blonde exclaimed. "Do it now!"

"Right!" Said man brought his Falchion to bear then swung, removing the bandit's head as blood spurted from the neck wound.

As the headless corpse collapsed on its back, Arthur swiped the blood off his blade then sheathed it in the magnificent scabbard that hung by his side. "And that's the end of that." He commented, releasing a sigh.

He noticed various villagers cheering at the five heroes. The young man wasn't really used to praise but he kept up a sort of expressionless visage. Robin seemed to blush in embarrassment from the attention. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick seemed to be the most humble.

With nothing else to fight, the group worked with the villagers to put out the fire. After which, Frederick spoke to Chrom about the bandit attack. "Milord, did you notice that the bandits spoke with a Plegian accent?"

"Plegian? What's that?" Arthur asked in confusion. The brown-haired knight narrowed his eyes at the young man's question.

"Plegia neighbors Ylisse to the west," Chrom explained. "Relations have never been good between us, but recently they've been taking to attack the countryside by hiring bandits or posing as bandits themselves."

"So they're trying to provoke a war," The blonde summarized, rubbing his chin with his gauntlet. "Just what could they possibly get out of doing something like this?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." The blue-haired man admitted. "Either they're doing this out of a blood feud, or they're trying to take our land and expand their kingdom. Those are the only two that come to mind."

"But if it were for land, the Plegians would've sent all of the bandits and mercenaries they've hired with their own armies and try to take your capital so the rest of Ylisse would fall easier." Arthur voiced his concern. "They're current method is destroying the land, bringing down its value to take over. It's more like they're doing this out of a blood feud."

Lissa sighed. "And because of that blood feud, townsfolk are being killed. Innocent people who probably don't have anything to do with it and can't stand up for themselves."

"Don't let it cloud your judgment," Frederick advised. "We'll certainly deal with this problem, but it's important to keep our wits about us until we do. Your energy is better spent helping those who need it than worrying over them."

"Now what do we do?" Robin asked, holding the Thunder tome in her hands.

"We make preparations for our departure." Frederick answered, already respecting the young knight in front of him.

"What?!" Lissa exclaimed. "We're leaving right now?! But I want warm food to eat and a warmer bed to sleep in!"

Chrom grinned. "And you can have those things, once we get back to Ylisstol. But for now, we need to make haste."

The younger girl groans loudly. "But I wanted Southtown Soup! I haven't had it in ages!"

Robin decided to comfort her fellow female by patting her back. "There, there."

Arthur chuckles. "You guys are really weird, ya know that?"

"On the contrary, we're all quite sane." Chrom remarked, placing a hand on the blonde man's shoulder pauldron. "And might I say, your swordsmanship is extraordinary. Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I…" The knight hesitated. "Don't know. It just came to me as if I knew how to fight for years."

"Muscle memory, perhaps?" Frederick suggested.

"Could be. I didn't even know my sword could turn invisible either." Arthur replied.

Chrom rubbed his chin. "A magical enchantment, if I were to guess." His azure gaze met Arthur's emerald. "Still, I would like to ask if you would come with us to Ylisstol? We'd be happy to reward you for your service."

The blonde knight thought it over. On one hand, he's lost in a world not his own. On the other, he doesn't know or owe these people anything to warrant his help. "Well…" He started. "I guess I can come along."

Chrom smiled. "Then I welcome your sword, Sir Arthur."

"Please, cut the "sir" crap and just call me Arthur, Chrom." The jade-eyed young man grinned.

"As you wish, Arthur." Chrom chuckled. "But only if you call me Chrom instead of milord."

"Deal," Arthur grinned as he shook the Shepherd leader's hand. _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed it.**

 **Now if some of you are wondering on how to forge your OC for this story then don't worry because I have an example that should help, at least. Like for instance, Arthur's appearance is based around the Prototype version of Saber.**

 **On an update, chapter two for "The Dead's Reaper" is coming along great. Although, I am getting a bit distracted with college classes and playing on my PS4.**

 **Anyway, review and comment on this story. Like it, hate it, but just know that you've read it, fool! ;)**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Name: (It can be either a different name or the Heroic Spirit's given name)**

 **Age:**

 **Sex:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance: (You can base it around the Servant's appearance or alter it if you wish)**

 **Heroic Spirit: (Gilgamesh will not be available for anybody nor will EMIYA, both Assassin and Archer)**

 **Class:**

 **Pairing:**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter to Fate Emblem. I gotta say, I didn't expect any love for this story so soon. Just like with my Resident Evil crossover. But to my surprise, I'm getting a whole lot of views! And even a few requests for OCs as well!**

 **Though to the guest reviewer known as "piddle", I can see why you would use the Review Box. Despite the fact, I said** _ **only**_ **the PM. Still, I will definitely consider your OC.**

 **And to the guest review known as MashuBestKohai, congrats because you are the first one to submit a female character. Though the Servant you picked was gonna be saved for a future child, I can work with it.**

 **And to the winner of my little contest: RedRat8, who shall have his OC appear as the Assassin.**

 **Now for the disclaimer, I do not own, except for my OCs, Fate/stay night or Fire Emblem. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now then, let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate Emblem: Awakening**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** The Masked Swordsman and the Assassin

* * *

 **Miles from South Town…**

* * *

After leaving the town behind, the Shepherds and their two new companions traveled down a path of dirt towards the city of Ylisse.

Chrom seemed to like Arthur and Robin, the former for his swordsmanship and the latter for her tactical ability. Lissa rather liked the two as well. Frederick seemed to tolerate his new companions but he was still quite wary of the two.

Overall, they seemed like they were the definition of good friends…

...until…

"Why the hell did we leave town without any bloody food!?" Arthur yelled, his voice comically reaching an octave to the point that birds and animals fled in fear from the sound.

Chrom, after picking his ear to make sure he wasn't deaf, looked at the blonde knight with a good-natured smile. "We have to report back to the Exalt. She has to know what's going on."

"But _why_ didn't we take any food? The town offered it and I'm starving!" Arthur groaned.

"He's right, Chrom! Plus, I could've used the chance to sleep on a nice, soft bed." Lissa whined. "My feet hurt and I'm hungry…"

"The challenges of nature make good practice in survival training," Frederick pointed out, stalwart as ever.

"Easy for _you_ to say. You've been doing this since you were a cadet…" The cleric said with a pout.

Chrom chuckled then glanced at Robin, who was silent most of the trip. "And you, Robin? Any complaints?"

"I… am a bit hungry." The white-haired girl admitted with her cheeks flushed.

The blue-haired swordsman sighed then stopped after checking the direction of the sun, "I think we should stop for the night. We don't want to get lost in the darkness."

"Agreed, milord," Frederick nodded, halting his steed.

"Guess the first thing we need is firewood," Arthur stated. "I'll go check around for it."

"Robin, would you go with him, please?" Chrom asked the tactician.

Robin nodded then swiftly followed the knight into the woods.

"Frederick, you and I will search around for game that we can eat," Chrom said to his loyal companion then turned to his sister. "Lissa, stay here and… nurse your _aching delicate_ feet." A teasing smirk appeared on his face as he and Frederick marched off into the forest while Lissa sat on the ground with a cute pout of annoyance.

"Stupid older brother…" The cleric muttered.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later… (Imagine the Spongebob Squarepants' French narrator)**

* * *

Arthur and Robin returned to the camp, carrying a good amount of firewood and kindling to spark a hearty flame. Although, Lissa was greeted with the sight of the Camelot Knight balancing several logs in one hand and he hardly broke a sweat or had any trouble holding it.

While Arthur set up the firepit, Lissa handed Robin some flint and rock to light a spark.

Two minutes later, Chrom and Frederick returned hauling the freshly-slain corpse of a brown bear.

A light fire flickered between the five Shepherds as they ate the bear that Chrom and Frederick brought back. To be more accurate, Chrom, Arthur, and Robin enjoyed the meat while Lissa and Frederick just stared at their plates.

"Wow, who knew that bear meat tasted so good!" Arthur said, in between bites as he ripped and tore into the meat like a shark.

"Mhmm!" Robin agreed, chewing her own food and devouring it with the ferocity of a starving wolf.

Chrom chuckled at the two while he ate his own meal. "Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" He noticed his sister absently glaring at her food. "What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass!" The cleric girl crossed her arms. "...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin?" She received no response. "Uh, Robin?"

The white-haired girl continued to devour her bear meat with gusto, only stopping once to lick her lips as the juices of her food flowed down her lips.

Lissa sighed with a sweatdrop, "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…"

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom said while smacking away Arthur's prying hand from taking an extra piece of bear meat, much to the blonde knight's annoyance.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?!" Lissa exclaimed before pausing. "Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick informed the young princess while taking subtle glances at his plate of food.

The blonde cleric narrowed her eyes at the knight, "Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

Seemingly caught in the act, Frederick started to sweat nervously, "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa exclaimed in comical disbelief.

Arthur ignored the banter between the Shepherds and continued to eat his bear meat like a hungry black hole.

After eating their meals, the party of five decided to rest for the night. Arthur, Robin, Frederick, and Lissa were asleep, except for Chrom, who felt uneasy for some reason.

"Huh?" He looked at the forest, narrowing his eyes at the shadows.

Lissa groaned before she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while yawning, "What's wrong, Big Brother?"

Chrom gave his little sister a grin, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but…" His eyes narrowed. "Something is amiss…"

All manner of sleep left the girl's body. "Define "something"."

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around." Chrom stood up followed by Lissa.

"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too." The cleric stated.

At first, Chrom was surprised before he chuckled softly, "Thanks, Lissa."

The two siblings marched into the woods, unaware that one other person was listening to their conversation… then a jade green eye opens.

* * *

 **Forest…**

* * *

The two Shepherds strolled through the forest. Chrom kept a watchful eye at the shadows while his sister trailed behind him.

"It sure is dark…" The blonde cleric gulped. "...And quiet. Where did the birds go?"

Chrom narrowed his eyes, "Something is wrong here…"

Suddenly, the earth begins to shake, surprising the siblings.

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa cried out.

"Gods, what— Agh! What is this madness?!" Chrom exclaimed, bracing himself. "Lissa, stay close!"

Just as the two managed to regain their balance, an earthquake erupted and uprooted several trees. Some of them narrowly missed Chrom and Lissa.

"Lissa, run." The blue-haired man told his sister.

"Huh?"

"I mean it! Go!" Chrom shouts as the duo fled for their lives.

As they ran for safety, the ground they were on splits as lava floods the area and incoming fireballs burn more trees.

"Hey! This way!" Chrom jumps into a gap, with Lissa following him. At a further distance, Chrom and Lissa stops running to catch their breath. Lissa suddenly notices something.

"Chrom, what IS that?!" She exclaimed, gesturing at the sky.

The swordsman followed his sister's line of sight and witness what seemed to be a tear in the sky. After that, two shadowy figures appeared and dropped to the ground.

Chrom unsheathes Falchion and motions his sister, "Lissa, you'd better stand back."

One of the creatures attacked Chrom with an ax, forcing the Ylissian noble to avoid it. He quickly lunged forward and stabbed the strange warrior but, to his surprise and horror, it didn't die. The creature attacked again but Chrom blocked it with his sword then cuts the mad beast down, who evaporates into black smoke.

Suddenly, Lissa screamed, drawing the prince's attention. "Lissa!" He cried out.

The other undead-looking creature cornered the frightened cleric, who could do nothing but stand there frozen in fear. Before the girl could be killed, the portal glowed once again and a masked figure emerged from it, blocking the creature's attack with their sword while struggling to maintain the block.

"A bit of support would be nice." The masked figure said almost sarcastically in a feminine yet masculine tone of voice.

"Incoming!" A voice declared loudly before an invisible blade removed the creature's head. Once the warrior evaporated into black smoke, the wielder of invisible sword was none other than Arthur, who had a smirk plastered on his face. "Well, that was easy."

"Arthur!" Lissa exclaimed, tackling the young man in a hug, who patted the cleric on her head.

"Sorry, I heard you and Chrom talking back at camp and decided to follow you. Good thing that I did." The blonde knight said with a thin smile.

Lissa shook her head against the man's strangely warm chest plate. "I'm just glad you're here…" She mumbled with tears in her eyes as the adrenaline of nearly dying started to come down.

While Lissa continues to hug Arthur, the masked man silently watches before glancing back to see Chrom approaching him with Falchion sheathed but his grip tightened cautiously.

"...Quite an entrance. What's your name?" The blue-haired Shepherd leader asked his sister's savior.

The masked man merely stared at Chrom, who felt oddly uncomfortable for some reason.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" The stalwart knight Frederick called out as he and Robin approached the four.

Lissa beamed happily at the man's arrival, "Frederick! Robin!"

The tactician, having caught sight of the brief fight, looked at Chrom in confusion, "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?"

Chrom shook his head. "They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that."

"No one is injured, then?" Frederick inspected his charges for any markings or wounds then sighed with relief. "Thank the gods…"

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be…" Lissa said with a smile then turned to face her savior… only to find that he was missing. "Hey, where did he go?"

"Must've bolted when we weren't looking," Arthur stated.

Frederick interjected, "We can worry about him later AFTER we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

Chrom nodded, "Right."

"Well, we know they die quicker by cutting their heads off," Arthur added, unsheathing his invisible sword once more.

Robin pulled out a bronze sword and her lightning tome, preparing for battle. "It would seem more are coming." As she said this, several of the shadow creatures emerged and were prepared for battle.

Chrom pulled out Falchion, "There doesn't seem to be an end to them." He said, grimly.

Lissa nervously held her staff close while Frederick stuck close to the frightened princess from atop his steed and his lance at the ready.

"In that case, we'll have to thin the herd," Arthur stated. With a burst of speed, the blonde knight lunged at the Risen, slashing with his invisible sword and cutting down an archer from the looks of it.

"The lad is a madman!" Frederick declared with gawking shock.

Chrom grinned at the swordsman's bravery. "Well, let's not have Arthur get all the fun. Shepherds, attack!" He roared, charging into the fray followed behind by Frederick and Robin while Lissa stayed close by to provide healing.

As the Shepherds battled with the undead, the faint sounds of horse hooves graced their ears.

"Captain Chrom!"

Chrom turned around to see a red-haired woman, on horseback, joining them in their fight. "What took you so long Sully?"

Sully speared a few of the Risen. "The fires were just peaking over the horizon, sir." She deflected an incoming throwing axe. "They sent me to investigate."

Frederick scoffed. "A fire of this size would warrant more than an investigation, Sully."

The redhead chuckled. "Ol' Vaike thought it was just a bunch of misbehaving teenagers." She speared a few more Risen. "Not the first time he's been wrong."

Chrom shot her a smirk. "Aim for the heart or the head. It kills them quicker."

Sully nodded as she jabbed her spear into another Risen. Unfortunately, she failed to notice the one crawling up behind her.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

A well placed arrow intercepted the creature before it could do any damage.

"Hold, milady!" A man with silverfish blue hair hopped out of a tree. He wore clothing that screamed, "I am a snobbish nobleman!".

"Huh?" Sully turned to see the Risen he so easily sniped.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting!" He spoke in could be mistaken as a French accent. "Would you leave me in your sweet dust?" the French man, but not French man because there is no France, continued. "Leave war to warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."

"…" Sully was silent, as if trying to process what was going on. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued?!" He slicked his medium length hair back. "Of course you are. It's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across the history's greatest…" A large tomahawk nearly made contact with his face, had Arthur not intercepted it by smacking it away with his sword.

"Get to the point, Frenchie!" The blonde knight yelled as he lunged at another enemy Risen.

The man smiled sheepishly. "My name is Virion! The man who puts the "arch" in…"

Sully gave Virion a boot to the face. "Can it Ruffles! There's a battle going on!"

Virion rubbed his cheek in pain. "At least give me the courtesy of telling me your name."

Sully rolled her eyes in frustration. "I'm Sully, and I'm a Shepherd."

A beautiful name befitting of you." Virion got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, my dear Sully?"

It was safe to say that Sully did not respond well. She proceeded to give Virion the boot once more. After his failed attempt at wooing her, Virion just decided that he would help in the battle as best as he could.

As the Shepherds continued fighting, Robin noticed a glint in the forest. "Arthur, enemy archers!" She informed the blonde knight.

"I'm on it!" Arthur replied, dashing at the darkness and using the blade of his invisible sword to deflect a few of the projectiles from hitting his face and exposed joints while his armor stopped the brunt of the arrows cold without so much as a dent or scratch. Once he made contact with the Risen archers, he swung his sword in a wide arc, bisecting the creatures in twine as they evaporated into black smoke.

Before the knight could take a quick breath, a dark presence drew his attention from behind, revealing a Risen assassin descending from the treeline to cut the blonde down… until a large sword sliced right through the assassin then seemed to fly back like a boomerang into the waiting hand of a rather intimidating individual.

"What the fuck?" Arthur gaped in silent shock.

The figure was tall and clad in a deep black cloak with ornaments lined with bones, skulls, and dark metal. There was also a sinister white skull mask on their face with glowing blue eyes, claw-like dark metal gauntlets, talon-like boots, and a pair of horns that poked out from the top of the hood. The sword they held a large sword that was stained with dried blood and a few weathered cracks on it.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded, bringing his sword up defensively.

The masked figure stared at the knight for a second. **"You are like me…"** They spoke in a clear masculine tone that sounded like death itself.

"Like you…?" The blonde repeated in confusion but kept his sword ready if the mysterious masked man was an enemy.

" **You possess a powerful soul…"**

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "You didn't answer my question. Who are you?!"

The masked man stared at Arthur for a moment before his form glowed a purplish-blue before revealing the individual underneath.

He is a human male in his mid-twenties. He has fair skin that has been tanned a bit due to spending much time in the sun and has chocolate brown eyes with short black hair. Stands at 6'1 he's a surprisingly tall man with the muscles to back it up. He wears a brown tunic, with black breeches, a belt, a pair of riding boots, with a brown leather vest, and leather gloves.

"The name is Joseph Graham, inheritor of an Assassin-class Heroic Spirit. And I'm just like you."

The blonde knight could only stare at the individual in front of him with wide eyes before saying… "What the actual fuck?"

Meanwhile back with the Shepherds, Chrom and Frederick, who were on task, continued to finish off the remainder of the Risen horde. Chrom was suddenly backhanded by a much larger Risen. It seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Hello ugly." Chrom charged at the beast, only to be met with the swing of its axe.

Frederick attempted to spear it, but to no avail.

The Risen Chief charged at the duo, giving them little time to devise a strategy. Frederick took a direct hit from its axe, causing Chrom to retaliate with an attack of his own. Much to the blue haired warrior's chagrin, all of his attacks were deflected.

Lissa was busy tending to Frederick's wounds. "Come on big guy. Don't go dying on me here."

Chrom was slowly gaining the upper hand, when a dark aura began to surround the Risen Chief. When it did, the monster began to attack more ferociously. It's attacks were more wild and it's swings became more rapid.

Chrom was steadily losing his grip on his sword. Eventually, with one final attack, the blade flew out of his hands.

As the Risen Chief went for the kill, the masked man from earlier intercepted it. This gave Chrom ample time to retrieve his sword. The duo began to quickly overwhelm the monster.

Arthur, along with Joseph, arrived back at the sight of the battle and noticed the new masked figure, who seemed to fight similarly to Chrom.

With one last attack, they brought the beast down.

Chrom smiled at the masked swordsman. "Those were some nice moves there, friend."

The man remained silent, only giving him a smile in return.

The duo failed to notice that the Risen Chief didn't disintegrate into smoke and that it was slowly getting up.

"Look out!" Lissa warned the two, but it was too late. The duo turned around to see the monster's axe descending upon them.

The world around Arthur came to a near standstill. Memories not his own filled his brain.

 _The king stood before a legion of Saxon barbarians._

 _Many of Britain's knights stood resolutely behind him._

 _The king entered a stance with his sword, poised in a sort of lunging maneuver. He declared loudly the technique that tore through the Saxons mercilessly._

 _Its name is…_

Arthur mimicked the stance he witnessed in the brief flashback he received. The Invisible Air shrouding the blade from view revealed the majesty beneath as the winds howled as if commanded once more by the King of the Storms.

" **Strike Air!"** The blonde knight declared loudly as a vortex of biting wind blasted from the sword and struck the Risen Chief. The monster barely had enough time to even feel the attack as it tore the creature to shreds.

With the enemy destroyed, the Shepherds along with the masked man all gaped in silent awe and shock at Arthur, who was staring at his sword, which was once again invisible, with utter surprise.

Robin approached the young man, "Arthur… how did you do that?"

"To be honest, I have no bloody idea." The knight replied as he sheathed his sword back into its scabbard.

"You used a Noble Phantasm." Joseph answered.

"A Noble what-asm?" Lissa repeated, unable to comprehend what that meant.

"Think of it like a special technique or a skill that certain individuals can perform," The dark-haired newcomer replied.

Frederick narrowed his eyes at Joseph before he shook his head, "It seems all the creatures are vanquished." he looked at the masked man. "This young man took care of the others."

The masked man remained silent.

Lissa approached the mysterious man, "Um, I never got to thank you...for before." She said with her cheeks flushed. "So...thank you. You were very brave."

Chrom approached the man and placed a palm on his shoulder, "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

The masked man replied, "You may call me Marth."

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom asked, seemingly shocked and surprised.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." With that said, Marth walked away deep into the forests.

Lissa looked confused, "Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!"

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin said with a dry expression on her face.

"Not like that matters. Dude only helped when he needed to," Arthur replied.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now, I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Frederick insisted.

"But… what about _this_ guy?" Lissa gestured to Joseph, who remained stationary.

"Hm," Chrom hummed as he approached the young man. "You have me at a disadvantage, Sir…"

"Joseph, the name's Joseph," He replied.

"Well, Joseph, what were you doing here?" The blue-haired man inquired.

Joseph looked at Chrom for a second then gestured to Arthur, "Saving his life."

"Hey, I would've been fine!" Arthur exclaimed in comical annoyance.

"The assassin that was about to cut you down from above begs to differ…" Joseph said dryly.

Arthur flipped him the 'bird', "Screw you, ya bloody wanker!"

"As much as I would love to watch this pissing match between you two idiots, can you get back to the reason you're here?" Sully interjected, her sailor mouth speaking for her once more.

"Apologies," Joseph replied then turned to face Chrom. "You are the leader of the Shepherds, right?" The blue-haired man nodded, giving the strange warrior ample reason to continue. "I would like to offer my services to your group."

"What?" Chrom and nearly every other Shepherd vocalized their surprise. The swordsman continued. "Whatever for?"

"I'm an Assassin. I strike down targets that you point me at and I can be an effective scout." Joseph explained, his brown eyes glancing at Arthur for a moment before returning to the azure gaze of Chrom.

"But you've no form of armaments or armor," Frederick pointed out. "How are you to fight?"

Arthur interceded, "Don't judge him by his looks. I've seen his brief display of skill. This guy has some wicked armor and he's got a sword. They're just… gone for some reason."

"As expected to one who wields the soul of a Saber-class Heroic Spirit," Joseph nodded.

"Heroic Spirit?" Lissa repeated.

"I suppose you could call it, a phantom of a long-dead figure from history. Once summoned, Heroic Spirits are practically one-man armies in their own right. They have enough power to wipe out whole continents depending on the Servant." Joseph explained to the Shepherds.

"But… you said, that you possess a soul of a Heroic Spirit. Who is it?" Virion inquired.

"Nobody you would know from your history. But, for the sake of our partnership, the soul that inhabits mine is an Assassin-class Heroic Spirit. In life, he was known as "The Old Man of the Mountain"."

"Well, such a title as that can't be _all_ that threatening," Virion reasoned.

Joseph glanced at the archer. "I wouldn't underestimate it. He was known as one of the single greatest assassins in his time. Some say he's practically Death Incarnate."

Each of the Shepherds, plus Virion, gulped rather loudly.

Chrom cracked a nervous grin. "So… you were saying about offering your services? Hehe…"

* * *

 **[Timeskip]**

* * *

 **Ylisstol**

* * *

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" Robin said with awe.

"Kinda reminds me of the kingdoms in Britain," Arthur muttered quietly.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick reasoned.

Lissa released a breath, "Well, that's a relief!"

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" An elderly villager called out. Arthur and Joseph turned to see a blonde-haired woman in green robes being escorted by several guards. Her features made her seem benevolent in nature as she gave the gathering crowd a warm smile and a friendly wave.

Arthur whistled in appreciation, "Damn, she's hot…" He muttered then glanced at the assassin. "What do you think, Jo-" The knight stopped when he noticed the lovestruck look on Joseph's face. A sly grin spread across Arthur's lips.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Frederick answered with a nod. "Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

The white-haired girl returned her gaze back to Emmeryn. "Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"

The brown-haired knight seemed rather apprehensive but he answered nonetheless, "The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

Chrom interceded in the conversation. "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence when some might otherwise call for war."

"Wow, sounds like you've got some rough neighbors," Arthur said with his arms folded across his breastplate.

Robin smiled, "Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her."

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa added.

Arthur and Joseph looked at the cleric in surprise while Robin merely nodded, "Yes, I imagine she…" She froze when the realization struck her. "Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," Frederick said with a hint of amusement. "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"Honestly, I did _not_ see that coming…" Joseph admitted dryly.

"You said you were "shepherds"!" Robin exclaimed, a look of surprise and horror written all over her face.

Chrom chuckled. "And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep."

"Oh, you were talking about the citizens. Huh…" Arthur cupped his chin with one hand. "That… is pretty clever."

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Robin bowed while stuttering her words seemingly in embarrassment.

Chrom waved off the young woman's informality, "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

Arthur then had a thought, "The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

Frederick nodded, exasperatedly, "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" The group shared a brief laugh amongst themselves.

Chrom noticed his older sister's path, "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace." He turned to face his three new friends with a smile, "Would you like to meet her?"

' _It would be pretty nice to meet her…'_ Arthur thought then nodded. "Alright, lead on, Chrom." He said.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Sorry if this came a little late. I wanted to get it done sooner but college classes kept me busy and recently I've been getting back into Blade & Soul, an MMORPG made by NCSOFT. Fun fact: I became one of the founding members since it came out as well as one of the Beta Testers. Pretty fun and intriguing. I'm sure some of you have played MMORPGs in their day and it would be cool to get together sometime.**

 **Anyways, Joseph belongs to RedRat8 and the Servant he has in his soul is Hassan i Sabbah, the one that looks like a literal fucking Grim Reaper.**

 **To those of you who have petitioned, I will find a way to work your OCs into the story. So far, I managed to get two that can I apply at Ragna Ferox.**

 **As for pairings, it seems some of y'all managed to pick nearly the entire female cast. But, I ain't mad because there's a girl that I'm pairing Arthur with in the future so don't expect any romance from him for a long while.**

 **Oh, and as a little bonus, petitioners can submit their own OC Future Child if they want. Just a suggestion, you don't have to do it but I definitely am.**

 **Review and comment. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it, fool!**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. UPDATE: OC List

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a little update for Fate Emblem: Awakening. I realize that I can hardly keep track of all the OC applicants as well as the Heroic Spirits or Pairings that they desire. So I'm gonna be making OC updates every time and place this on this here.**

 **So I will be making this list:**

* * *

 **RedRat8**

Heroic Spirit: King Hassan

Pairing: Emmeryn

Children: Maria, Joshua

* * *

 **Metastable**

Heroic Spirit: Sasaki Kojiro

Pairing: N/A

* * *

 **Merlin Pranks101**

Heroic Spirit: Saver (Buddha)

Pairing: N/A

* * *

 **Lobisomen616**

Heroic Spirit: Vlad Tepes III (Lancer)

Pairing: None

* * *

 **zackshadrack**

Heroic Spirit: Beowulf

Pairing: Sully

Children: N/A

* * *

 **Lance Eternea**

Heroic Spirit: Lancelot (Berserker)

Pairing: Olivia

Children: Sakuya

* * *

 **doctor3027**

Heroic Spirit: Medusa

Pairing: Lon'qu

Children: N/A

* * *

 **nightnightsky**

Heroic Spirit: Cu Chulainn Alter

Pairing: Lissa

Children: N/A

* * *

 **Nightingale fan**

Heroic Spirit: Nightingale

Pairing: Yen'Fay

Children: N/A

* * *

 **AmaterasuAlaya**

Heroic Spirit: Tamamo-no-Mae

Pairing: Panne

Children: N/A

* * *

 **GoldenFire 215**

Heroic Spirit: Prince of Lanling

Pairing: Anastasia (AegisEnds)

Children: N/A

* * *

 **Firem78910**

Heroic Spirit: Jeanne Alter

Pairing: Tharja

Children: Cattleya

* * *

 **SignalHunter**

Heroic Spirit: Atalanta (Berserker)

Pairing: Stahl

Children: Rei

* * *

 **pyrojack25**

Heroic Spirit: Robin Hood

Pairing: Say'ri

Children: Kira

* * *

 **AegisEnds**

Heroic Spirit: Anastasia

Pairing: Prince of Lanling (GoldenFire 215)

Children: N/A

* * *

 **Spiceracksargent001**

Heroic Spirit: Atalanta (Archer)

Pairing: Flavia

Children: N/A

* * *

 **Mad167**

Heroic Spirit: Cu Chulainn (Lancer)

Pairing: None

Children: None

* * *

 **MashuBestKouhai**

Heroic Spirit: Mordred

Pairing: Inigo

Children: N/A

* * *

 **VGBlackwing**

Heroic Spirit: Ozymandias

Pairing: N/A

Children: N/A

* * *

 **Hakuryukou79**

Heroic Spirit: Karna

Pairing: Cherche

Children: N/A

* * *

 **piddle**

Heroic Spirit: Tomoe Gozen

Pairing: Arthur (Debating on that)

Children: N/A

* * *

 **speedy24**

Heroic Spirit: Galahad (Shielder)

Pairing: FemRobin

Children: N/A

* * *

 **God90zilla**

Heroic Spirit: Hessian Lobo

Pairing: None

Children: None

* * *

 **Baelor77**

Heroic Spirit: Enkidu

Pairing: None

Children: None


End file.
